


The Touch, the Feel of Hotchner

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s so unfair that I can't go to work and brag to my friends that my boyfriend is probably more awesome than theirs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch, the Feel of Hotchner

**Author's Note:**

> I love my ship. It’s what makes my world a better, happier place. This is for Paget; though surely she’ll never read it…she’s made me a better writer. Emily Prentiss brings me, and so many other fans, a lot of joy.

“Prentiss?”

“Yes sir?”

She was bent over her desk similar to the way Schroeder from Peanuts would bend over his toy piano. Her reaction to hearing her name was swift, too swift, and the pain shot through her. Emily bit down hard on her lip so she wouldn’t scream out in agony.

“Sir?”

“I…” She was still fighting back the pain. “You caught me off guard, Hotch.”

“What's the matter?” He asked, taking note of the tears brimming in her eyes.

“Nothing.” Emily went to shake her head but that wasn’t the best idea. “I'm fine.”

“You are not fine, Prentiss. You look as if you are about to burst into tears.”

“No, I…ow.”

“Where does it hurt?” He asked.

“I'm fine.”

The way Hotch looked at her she knew she was going to have to be truthful to whatever his next question was. He was giving her the “Hotch glare” as Morgan called it. Emily closed her eyes; she didn’t want to see it.

“Hotch…”

“Where does it hurt, Emily?”

“It’s my neck, well my shoulder really, OK its both. I sat up and this pain shot right through my left shoulder and up to my neck. Jesus.”

“Can you stand?”

“I think so.”

“I’ll help.”

Hotch offered a hand. Emily took it, grimacing as she stood. She was so stiff and she didn’t know why. She had been sitting at her desk all day doing paperwork, maybe she’d been sitting wrong. It had been raining in the DC Corridor for nearly two days as well…her muscles were stiff and achy.

This was the kind of night where she needed a hot bath and a couple of Excedrin PMs. A full night’s rest would be good too. If she left now she might be able to make that a reality. Though the idea of driving with her shoulder, neck and some of her arm aching didn’t quite appeal to Emily.

“I’ll take you home.”

“I'm not an invalid, Hotch. I know how much work you probably have to do.”

“Don’t worry about that; this is something I need to do as well. I'm a bit concerned about…”

“You don’t…” Emily stopped when he looked at her again. She sighed, considered fighting, and reconsidered. “I'm going to lose this battle aren’t I?”

“That’s up to you.” He replied.

“There's a chance I could win?”

“No. But what exactly do you consider losing?”

“Well if you're going to help me, can you reach into the bottom drawer and get my purse.”

Hotch did as she asked. It was a cute little black bag; it looked as if it was handmade. Emily could only laugh when Hotch put it over his shoulder.

“Does it match my tie?” He asked, his face still stone cold serious.

“Black matches everything.” Emily said. “It’s always good to have essential black pieces in your wardrobe.”

“C'mon, I'm taking you home. Are you hungry?”

“I'm starving.”

“OK, I'm taking you to get something to eat and then home.”

As they were standing waiting for the elevator, Emily wanted to say something. She wanted to thank him but didn’t know how. It was as simple as two words but truthfully nothing was that simple with Hotch and Prentiss. So she let her hand brush his as the elevator door opened but said nothing.

Better to do that than to make an ass of herself. Prentiss was often spot on in everything while Emily still stumbled and fell. She thought she would’ve stopped doing that by now. She had spent so much time hiding behind the safety and sureness of Prentiss, Emily was kinda clueless sometimes.

***

He took her to Arby’s which was some of Emily’s favorite comfort food. She was hungry but knew often her eyes were bigger than her stomach. So she got a small beef and cheese, small curly fries and a medium raspberry iced tea. Hotch didn’t get anything and that was kind of strange. Emily didn’t like to eat in front of him if he wasn’t eating too. That always made her stepmother laugh but she didn’t want him thinking she was eating machine when sometimes she really could be.

They went back to her place and Hotch sent her straight upstairs to relax. He fed George, who surely appreciated the attention before he joined her. Emily undressed, which felt like she was taking weights off her shoulders. In a pair of panties and one of Hotch’s tee shirts, she settled on the bed to channel flip and eat dinner while Hotch went into the bathroom. He pushed the door nearly all the way up but Emily just figured he wanted to take a shower or something.

The pain had dulled from sharp to just annoying and she relaxed on her pillows while scrolling through her satellite cable. She had 500 channels but surely nothing was on. Still, the activity of channel flipping brought her down from a crazy busy day. Emily settled on soccer on Telemundo for a little while as she ate. Then she got bored with that and found the last 15 minutes of _Dharma and Greg_. When that went off she found _Law and Order_. Jack McCoy was just what she needed right now.

“Emily?”

“Hmm?” She looked up at Hotch. He was still dressed, which was strange. “I thought you were in the shower.” She said.

“No. C'mon, I have something for you.”

“Huh?”

“Em, get up,” Hotch held out his hands. “I have something for you.”

“OK.”

When she held out her hands he was gentle in pulling her from the bed. Hotch could see her grimace and knew the pain was real. He had pain too and whenever he did she was always there to make it better. They walked into the bathroom hand and hand. Emily looked at the scene, looked at Hotch, and smiled.

“Dammit.” She mumbled.

“What?”

“You are so awesome. I have the most awesome boyfriend on the planet, you know. It’s so unfair that I can't go to work and brag to my friends that my boyfriend is probably more awesome than theirs.”

“Well, JJ would still be pretending she didn’t have a boyfriend if we hadn't have caught that case in Miami. Am I right?” Hotch asked, lifting the tee shirt over her head.

“Mmm hmm. It’s so silly, Hotch, but I totally understand where she was coming from. Sometimes you just want to keep it to yourself. I don't know though, I like telling the really good things.”

“Well maybe you can call your sister tomorrow to let her know just how much I rock.”

Emily smirked and kissed him. When Hotch caressed her face, she pulled him close and sighed against him. He had run her a hot bubble bath with candles all around the tub. She knew from experience there was probably a bath bomb in there with her name all over it. Rain scented was her favorite. There might even be bath oil too.

Oh this was going to be perfect and the best part was she didn’t have to soak alone. Smiling, Emily started unbuttoning his dress shirt. Hotch had already parted with his spiffy shoes and his trouser socks. She helped him out of his shirt and the Hanes tee shirt underneath. Then she parted with her cute bikini underwear…white cotton with red apples.

Emily worked his belt while Hotch stroked the soft skin of her hips. His slacks fell; he stepped out of them, and was left with blue boxer briefs. He could see the look in her eyes, she wanted to fall on her knees and do naughty things to him. Hotch shook his head; tonight was about her. Making her feel good would be all the ecstasy that he needed.

So he slipped out of the boxer briefs and stepped into the tub. He held out his hand for Emily; she took it and joined him. When the hot water caressed her body she couldn’t help but moan. It had actually been a while since she found the time for a relaxing bath. She, JJ, and Penelope always talked about making time for things…one hour a day could rejuvenate you.

But it wasn’t often she even had an hour. Out in the field, on a case, an hour could make the difference between life and death. Baths had to take a backseat to that. Emily smiled when Hotch held up her hair. He twirled it in his fingers and put it up with three small clips. She loved when he did tender things like that. Then he put some body wash in the palm of his hand, rubbing it on her neck and shoulders.

“Ohhh, that feels good.” She sighed.

Hotch just smiled. He wanted to kiss the nape of her neck but it was soapy now. So he just took the massager and turned it on. He could feel Emily relax even more when she heard the buzzing. He started to work her neck, shoulder, and shoulder blades, running the lather off with water from the tub. The soft sounds of Emily’s moans and sighs were like his favorite song. Not quite The Miracles but still very pleasant to his ear.

“If you don’t take better care of yourself, Agent Prentiss,” He said, gently sucking on her earlobe. “I might have to take matters into my own hands.”

“You have quite a pair of hands, Agent Hotchner.” She replied. She stroked the outside of his thighs. She loved how Hotch’s hair felt underwater. It was probably something no one else would think about but she couldn’t get enough of it. Shared baths were near the top of her list of wonderful moments with her man.

When Hotch felt all the muscles in her neck and shoulders relax, he rinsed her again. Then he pulled her to him and they just soaked. His hand slipped down under the water and stroked her skin. He liked playing with her nipple ring, her belly bar, and maybe a little lower. Emily gripped his arm. Hotch didn’t have to see her face to know what her expression was.

“Say the word, baby.”

“Say what word?”

“You tell me you want me to make love to you and I will.”

“I really, really do, but…”

“But?”

“This feels so good.” Emily replied. “I just want to soak with you. Its not often we just get to do this.”

Sometimes sex was just something at the end of a long or horrific day. That didn’t make it any less wonderful. Emily was always on Cloud Nine when she was with Hotch, intimately or otherwise. But it wasn’t often that they could just relax. They didn’t get to breathe, inhale the scent of each other, and just exist. Who would want to take away from this moment with something they could do anytime they had a half hour or so?

“I love you.” She whispered as her body relaxed on his.

“I love you too, Emily. All the way to the moon and back, across the universe.”

She smiled. She knew that was something he always said to Jack. Emily knew how much Hotch loved his son. To think that he could love her one-tenth as much…those feelings didn’t just fade away.

“Can we do this every night?” She asked, sliding her hand over his in the water.

“Yes. Let’s make it a rule.” He said grinning. “Rule #11, bath time is to be strictly observed. Cleanliness is next to godliness.”

“Hotch, we’re rarely this clean in the tub.”

He laughed, kissing her cheek. Emily turned her head and he captured her lips. He loved being with her like this. He loved the candles, the quiet, her smile, and her skin. Hotch still hadn't quite figured out how Emily Prentiss happened to him.

She had, and it made his world a better place. He thought he was living his life, had lived it, and nothing would ever changed. When his world was rocked, she was there…as a friend and then as something more. His feelings for her had been confusing almost from the beginning but now he was sure.

He loved her, was in love with her. Nothing about their journey would be simple, of that Hotch was sure. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to take it. There was a bright light at the end of the tunnel and they would walk into it hand and hand.

***

  



End file.
